Una enredada historia de amor
by PennyLane98
Summary: Penny Lane llega a su nuevo instituto, el Sweet Amoris. Pronto ella capta la atención de todos los chicos que ahí estudian, pero también la envidia de muchas chicas. Además, Penny no tiene intención de enamorarse. Alguno de los chicos logrará tener su atención? Ella logrará enamorarse de alguien? Descúbranlo en UNA ENREDADA HISTORIA DE AMOR! Parezco presentadora de TV. Capítulo 4!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Vaya, así que este mi nuevo mundo… Espero que me vaya bien.

Oh! Pero que descortés de mi parte! No me he presentado. Me llamo Penny Lane, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura y de color violeta, mis ojos son uno azul y uno verde. Me he transferido al Sweet Amoris, ya que me independicé de mi familia y ahora vivo sola en una casa gigante. Espero tener muchos amigos, pero… NADA DE ENAMORARSE! Lo he decidido. Después de mi mala experiencia con los chicos, no voy a estar con nadie, aunque tampoco es que los chicos se fijen en mí e.e Bueno, mi meta es llegar soltera al fin del instituto! Será divertido! ^^

**Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, pronto subiré el primer capítulo c:**


	2. ¡He llegado!

**Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con el primer capítulo, espero que les guste ^^**

**¡He llegado!**

***Penny POV***

Mmmm… ¿Dónde estoy?

Voy caminando hace más de una hora con un papel con mi dirección en la mano y mi gran equipaje, pero no encuentro mi casa… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Caminando y caminando llegué a un parque, totalmente decepcionada y deprimida me senté en una de las bancas, que sería de mi vida ahora? Tendré que encontrar una caja paro poder dormir, conseguir un empleo para poder salir adelante, buscar un hombre que me quiera mantener para casarme… Era mucho trabajo! Nunca lo iba a lograr! **(Penny es un poco exagerada e.e) **En mi desesperación me hice un ovillo, esperando a que alguien viniese a salvarme.

***Lysandro POV***

Iba caminando tranquilamente buscando inspiraciones para una poesía cuando encontré a una bella jovencita…. **(Esta es la vista que tiene Lys de ella xd) **tenía una expresión triste en su cara medio oculta entre las piernas, su largo cabello de un peculiar color violeta se movía con el viento, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía maletas a un costado y un papel en la mano, ¿se habrá perdido? Será mejor que me le acerque…

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Está usted bien?

No me respondió, así que le toque el hombro, pero ella saltó violentamente y se puso en una rara posición de karate.

-N-n-n-o me das m-m-miedo! No t-te llevaras m-m-mis cosas sucio l-l-ladrón!

Si no tenía miedo, ¿Por qué temblaba y tartamudeaba?

-Señorita cálmese, no soy un ladrón, solo pasaba por aquí y me preocupé al verla triste.

-Ahh.. –Se calmó y me mostró una gran sonrisa – Entonces no hay problema! Me llamo Penny! Y tú?

-Mi nombre es Lysandro, es un placer conocerla. - Besé su mano como todo un cabaellero, ella enrojeción violentamente.

-B-b-bueno… Lysandro, está bien si te llamo Lyss?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-De acuerdo, ahora somos amigos ^^ Podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi casa por favor? **(A quién se lo pide e.e)**

-Tu…tu casa?

-Sí, soy nueva en la ciudad, en el aeropuerto me dieron un papel con la dirección, pero no logro ubicarme.

-Déjame ver esa dirección… Ah, yo sé donde es. Le parece si la acompaño?

-Claro! ^^ Ah, y por favor no me trates de usted, entremos en confianza, sí? – Me dio una palmada en la espalda llena de energía.

-Claro, entonces vamos.

-Sí!- Agarró sus maletas; tenía 5 en total, 2 de ruedas, 2 mochilas y un bolso de mano. Metió el bolso dentro de una de las mochilas, se las pasó por el cuello y agarró las dos maletas de ruedas tratando de avanzar torpemente, pero solo consiguió caer de cara contra el suelo.

-Penny! Estás bien?

-A-Auch, creo que no fue buena idea seguir haciendo esto…

-Hace cuánto estabas caminando así?

-Desde que llegué a la ciudad, creo que por eso me miraban raro.

Me sonrió ampliamente, parece que no le importa nada. Es una chica un poco rara, pero muy agradable. Le quité todas sus molestas, llevándolas yo. Nos perdimos varias veces pues mi sentido de orientación no es muy bueno, pero al fin llegamos a su casa… Bueno era casi una mansión!

-P-penny, vivirás aquí sola?

-Parece que sí, es gigante. Bueno Lysandro nos vemos! Por cierto, a qué instituto vas?

-Al Sweet Amoris.

-Entonces te veo en clases mañana! Adiós!

Con una gran sonrisa en la cara, entró a su casa-mansión y cerró la puerta. Que chica tan peculiar… y qué linda.

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el 1er capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, cada capítulo será con un chico diferente, y luego todos se juntaran c: Espero sus reviews, tal vez suba capítulos semanales :3 Adiós ^^**


	3. Conociendo a un lindo rubio

**Hola! ^^ Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo c: Aún no sé cada cuánto los publicaré, son irregulares, aparecerán de la nada: Chan chanchan~ Les dejo el segundo capítulo :3**

**Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov, esto lo hago por diversión.**

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a un lindo rubio.**

**PennyPov:**

Vaya, por fin logré llegar a mi casa, que bueno que ese chico… Lysandro? Sí, él, me ayudó, pero parecía más perdido que yo..**(e.e) **Bueno, hora de desempacar… EH? Tan tarde es? Pero si acabo de llegar a casa… Bueno, mañana iré al instituto y en la tarde desempacaré. A dormir!

_Día siguiente~_

WAH! Es tarde! Me quedé dormida! ¿Por qué nadie me despertó? Ah, es cierto, vivo sola… Bueno a cambiarse! Qué me pondré hoy? Pero primero debo ducharme!

**Narradora:**

Penny logró ducharse, cambiarse y estar lista a tiempo, pero cuando iba a sentarse a tomar el desayuno se dio cuenta de que no había nada.

-Waa.. No hay nada de comer, y ahora? Tendré que ir así, llevaré dinero y luego comeré algo en la cafetería del instituto si es que hay.. Bueno, hora de irme!

Salió corriendo de su casa, cuando entendió que no sabía dónde quedaba el instituto. Después de preguntarle a muchas personas, logró tomar un bus, y aunque de pasó varias paradas y tuvo que regresar corriendo, llegó al SweetAmoris. En el pasillo vio a una señora de vestido rosa, cabello gris y atado en un moño.

-Ella es la directora?Mmm..señora, buenos días, soy PennyLane Tyler, fui transferida aquí.

-Usted es la nueva alumna?

-Mmm..sí, se lo acabo de decir.

-¿Y PODRÍA DECIRME QUE HACE LLEGANDO A ESTAS HORAS? –gritó de la nada-¡YA ES CASI LA HORA DEL AMUERZO!

-Si me dejara explicarle…

-¡NADA DE EXPLICACIONES!-Repentinamente, se calmó, y su moño, que se había desecho, volvió a estar acomodado. –Bueno, que se va a hacer, por favor vaya a la sala de delegados, es esta puerta, pregúntele al señor Nathaniel si todo está listo.

-Ahh… claro… **-Que rara señora(es el pensamiento de Pennye.e), será mejor alejarme. La sala de delegados..Ah! Es esta! Eh? Una chica castaña sale de ahí, está ¿llorando?**

-Eh..Oye, estás bien?-Preguntó la pelivioleta, con sus mejores intenciones.

-ESO NO TE IMPORTA!-Gritó la otra chica, empujando a Penny al pasar y haciéndola caer al suelo.

-A-auch! Qué demonios te pasa? Solo quería saber que te pasaba!

-PUES NO TE INTERESA!.

quieras, idiota. –Entonces la puerta de la sala de delegados se abrió.

**Nathaniel Pov:**

Hoy fue un día agotador, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, Melody se me confesó de nuevo, además debo hacer que Castiel firme un justificante, y hay una chica nueva que ni siquiera se aparece.*suspiro*Ah~ Que cansado es ser el delegado general. A ver… primero lo primero, debo buscar a la alumna nueva…PennyLane.

-PUES NO TE INTERESA!

-A-auch! Qué demonios te pasa? Solo quería saber que te pasaba!

¿Qué es eso? Es la voz de Melody… Acaso está molesta porque la rechazé de nuevo? Pero desquitarse con alguien es algo raro, pensé que era alguien tranquila. Bueno, debo ir a calmarla. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Melody parada, mirando con rabia a una chica pelivioleta que estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Quién es ella?

quieras, idiota.-Parece que estaban teniendo una pelea.

-¿A quién llamas idiota?-le respondió como si con sus palabras la fuera a matar

-Bueno, dado que este lindo rubio que ha aparecido a mi lado no es al que le estaba hablando, supongo que eres tú.

Ese comentario me dio risa, hasta que descubrí que con "lindo rubio" se refería a mí y enrojecí totalmente. Cuando Melody vio esto, parecía que quería matar a la chica. Decidí intervenir.

-MELODY!¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nath, yo solo estaba..eh… Es culpa de ella!

-¿De qué la culpas? ¿De preocuparse por una chica que quería ayudarte?

-De saber que asi sería, la hubiera dejado ahogarse en su llanto.-Añadió la chica en voz baja, y solo yo la escuché, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Melody, por favor vete.

-Nath, pero…. Yo no- se le veía como si fuera a llorar-Ok y Tú, estás en mi lista, hiciste que mi novio se moleste conmigo.

-NO SOY TU NOVIO!-Añadi furioso

-PUÉS LO SERÁS!- Añadió Melody, mientras se reía como maniática, y salió corriendo.

-Que rara chica…- Iba a volver a la sala de delegados cuando me di cuenta de que la chica seguía en el suelo.-Oh! Lo siento, te ayudaré a levantarte.

-Sí… gracias.

Cuando se levantó, pude verla bien: Cabello violeta hasta la cintura, ojos grandes y de dos colores diferentes, ¿Padecía heterocromía igual que Lysandro? Dejando eso de lado, era hermosa. Me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente, así que decidí escapar.

-E-Eh..bueno…yo.. adiós.-le respondi mientras daba la vuelta

-Oye, espera! Tú eres Nathaniel verdad? Eres el delegado principal?

-Eh? Sí, por qué?

-Me llamo PennyLane Tyler, la directora me mandó contigo a ver si me faltaba algo para completar mi inscripción.

-Ah, tú eres la chica nueva, claro. De acuerdo, sígueme a la sala de delegados, veré si tu inscripción está completa.

Ella me siguió, vi sus formularios y todo estaba bien, le dije que busque un clip para poder juntar sus documentos y su foto pequeña. Regresó casi 10 minutos después, diciendo que se había perdido, y vio que yo estaba mirando su foto atentamente durante todo el tiempo que ella se fue, era muy bonita, cuando me di cuenta que me estaba mirando entré en shock, para luego entrar en pánico y ponerme todo rojo.

**Penny Pov:**

Después de perderme para encontrar un clip y luego volver a la sala de delegados, encontré a Nathaniel viendo mi foto fijamente… Eso me dio miedo. Quedé parada durante unos segundos, cuando el me vio, se puso todo rojo y empezó a tartamudear.

-P-Penny n-n-n-o es lo q-que cre-es, y-yo solo est-taba… eh…

-…

-Eh.. yo…

-…. ERES UN ACOSADOR! TE ESTÁ EXCITANDO CON MI FOTO! AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –A continuación, salí corriendo.

**Nathaniel Pov: **

-P-P-P-Penny! No grites eso por los pasillos, están en clase!

Era inútil, no me hizo caso. No le pude dar su horario… Ya perdió 3 clases, supongo que puedo buscarla en el almuerzo, solo queda media hora. Mmmm…. esa chica es demasiado extraña.. pero tiene algo que me atrae… Me estará empezando a gustar? Para conocerla mejor, voy a poner su horario igual al mío. Ahora que lo pienso, dijo que soy un acosador, pero es que la verdad su foto me parecía muy linda… Tan distraída es?

**Narradora:**

Después de perderse y escapar de la directora, Penny acabó en el jardín. Exhausta de tanto correr, se lanzó contra un árbol a esperar a que suene el timbre del almuerzo. Rápidamente se quedó dormida, sin darse cuenta de un pelirrojo que la observaba.

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo! Lo siento por la demora, es que la inspiración llega y se va :c Los subiré más rápido, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, adiós~**

**Próximo chico: Castiel**


	4. Un no muy bonito encuentro

**He llegado con un nuevo capítulo~ **

**DISCLAIMER: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov.**

**Tengo algunas cosas que decir al final del capítulo :3**

* * *

**Castiel Pov:**

No quería entrar a clases, eran matemáticas y no tenía ganas de concentrarme, así que salí a la azotea a despejar mi cabeza. Desde ahí vi el jardín y vi una cabellera morada moviéndose. Es Violetta? No, ella no tiene el cabello tan largo, además es incapaz de saltarse una clase. Será la chica nueva de la que hablaba el profesor Farrés en la mañana?

*Flashback*

-Bueno, chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Penny Lane Tyler, pero al parecer aún no llega.

Entonces Lysandro se me acercó y me dijo: Yo la conozco.

-Conoces a la nueva, sí, que envidia.

-Es una chica muy amable y linda.

-Siempre dices lo mismo de todas las chicas, porque eres un "caballero"

-Es porque nunca se debe hablar mal de una señorita. Pero Penny…. No sé, ella es diferente.

-No me digas que te vas a fijar en ella, cuánto tiempo la conoces?

-Bueno, desde ayer…

-*suspiro* Bueno, no es mi problema. Enamórate si quieres. No me interesa.

*Fin del Flashback*

Entonces ella es la chica nueva. Mmmm…. Iré a fastidiarla un poco.

Bajé las escaleras y salí al jardín. Seguía allí, pero ahora estaba tirada sobre el pasto y totalmente dormida.

…

Vaya, es plana.

-Oye…oye… despiértate… plana… - Le empezé a tocar la frente con una ramita.

-… … … … ? –Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Uno era verde, y otro azul.

-Me.. me dijiste… plana? Por qué? – Se sentó y puso una cara de molesta.

-Bueno, si te miras a un espejo fijamente, descubrirás el por qué, no es que estés muy bien proporcionada, tabla de planchar.

Su cara enrojeció mucho, se paró y se puso en pose de pelea.

-Quieres pelear, cabeza de kétchup?

-Qué me llamaste?  
-Mmm… Ahora que me fijo, tampoco es que estés muy proporcionado… - Se dio una vuelta alrededor mío mientras me miraba fijamente. –No tienes TRASERO?

-QUÉ? Para TÚ información yo si estoy bien formadito!

-SÍ, claro, claro.

-Plana!

-Teñido!

-Tú también eres teñida!

-Claro que no! Mi cabello sí es natural! CofcofNoComoElDeCiertoPelirrojoCofcof

-Es imposible que sea natural?

-Pero hace poco vi a una chica con el cabello violeta! Por qué no le dices nada a ella?

-Ella tiene el cabello original café, sí se lo tiñe!

-Ah… bueno… pero yo no!- Se fue corriendo.

-Tch… loca.

Decidí ocupar el lugar donde estaba sentada, era muy cómodo. Que chica tan rara… e interesante. Creo que hará mi vida más interesante.

**Penny Pov:**

Vaya, que chico pero más tonto. Encima de teñido, plano. Y viene a interrumpir mi sueño, insultándome… mi cabello es natural, y puedo que no tenga mucho adelante, pero no pensé que se daría cuenta tan rápido… Será que tendré que volver a usar relleno? Me agarré las bubis mientras caminaba por un pasillo, y me di cuenta de que una chica con el cabello blanco y largo me miraba fijamente.

-Eh… qué estás haciendo?

-Yo? Caminando.

-No, me refiero a tus manos…

-Ah, eso, estaba pensando en si debía volver a usar relleno en mi brassier.

Entonces su cara de confundida pasó a una de felicidad y apareció a mi costado.

-Oh! No te preocupes. Eso se puede arreglar. Te acompañaré a una tienda de ropa interior, donde buscaremos unos brassieres con relleno perfecto para tu talla.

-Me parece perfecto! Aunque no me gustan las compras..

-Oh! Eso no importa, también puedo arreglarlo. Por cierto, me llamo Rosalya.

-Un placer conocerte, soy Penny Lane.

-Vaya, así que tú eras la nueva, por qué no te presentaste en clases?

-Ah, es que se me hizo tarde, y conocí a un pervertido rubio, y me escapé antes de que me de mi horario, así que estoy esperando a la hora del almuerzo para preguntarle a un profesor. Tú qué haces en los pasillos?

-Pedí permiso para el baño, y te encontré deambulando. Bueno, debo volver a clase, te veo luego.

-Claro! Adiós!

Bien… Ahora a dónde debo ir? No debe faltar mucho para el almuerzo, y no quiero que me encuentre la directora…. No puedo ir al jardín de nuevo porque el plano está ahí… Ya sé! Iré a la azotea! Allí nadie me molestará!

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la azotea, vi que estaba abierta, que raro que no esté con llave. Entré y efectivamente no había nadie, por fin podría descansar un rato. Caminé buscando un lugar cómodo para poder sentarme, y cuando vi un buen lugar donde no me caía mucho sol y podía ver bien la ciudad, vi un MP3 en el suelo. Decidí agarrarlo y me puse los auriculares, busqué una música buena y encontré varias de Winged Skull, una de mis bandas favoritas, y me puse a tararear en voz baja mientras veía la ciudad. Repasemos todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegué: Conocí a Lysandro(a quién por cierto no he vuelto a ver, me preguntó si de verdad estudiará aquí) quien me ayudó a llegar a mi casa, conocí a Nathaniel , un chico lindo pero es un acosador, creo que le gusto así que tendré que evitarlo, al plano ese, al que prefiero evitar, a Rosalya, quien parece una buena chica, y a Melody, a pesar de que no fue un muy buen encuentro.

A quién más conoceré? Ahh.. tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Debo terminar de desempacar, Grace (mi hermana) dijo que me llamaría en la noche porque tenía que decirme algo muy importante, debo disculparme con Nathaniel por huir repentinamente ya que necesito mi horario y saber cuál es mi casillero. Además debo buscar a Lysandro, prefiero pasar el día con él, además quiero conocerlo mejor. Me pregunto qué será de Ken, aquel lindo chico de lentes, recuerdo que me dijo que luego de que terminara en la escuela militar, cambiaría de instituto. Espero volverlo a ver algún día. Escuché el sonido de la puerta de la azotea abrirse y me puse en guardia automáticamente **(una pose absurda de pelea e.e) **y vi que no era nada más ni nada menos que el plano. Él aún no me había visto, así que me agaché y empezé a arrastrarme con lentitud hacia una caja para esconderme y luego huir. El plano se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que yo había estado y dijo en voz alta:

-Ahh… si tan solo la teñida esa nueva estuviera aquí.. (**N/A: Él ya sabía que Penny estaba ahí porque no es nada sigilosa)**

-Que no soy teñida! – Me levanté de golpe por la ira, y el MP3, que estaba en mi bolsillo, cayó al piso, rompiéndose la pantalla.

-Eh! Rompiste mi MP3!

**Narradora: **

Castiel no tuvo tiempo ni de seguir gritando, pues Penny ya había salido corriendo. Sin embargo él no se quedó atrás, corrió detrás de ella. Penny corría muy rápido, pero era torpe, y se tropezó con un cuaderno que había por ahí, haciendo que le sangre la nariz, pues cayó de cara. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo, y llegó al jardín.

-El plano me va a matar… Este instituto será escenario de un crimen…

Pensando que por fin lo había perdido de vista, Penny se paró, tratando de calmarse y de detener la sangre que salía de su nariz. Entonces un pelirrojo saltó detrás de ella de la nada y la hizo caer sobre la hierba, y Castiel quedó arriba.

-Q-Qué haces?

-Rompiste mi MP3, y a no ser que tengas dinero para comprarme uno nuevo, serás mi sirvienta..

-Sirvienta? Yo? En tus sueños! Empezó a patalear, tratando de librarse, pero Castiel la tenía inmovilizada.

-Escoge: Dinero o sirvienta.

-Ah… está bien, te pagaré tu MP3, pero el dinero está en mi casa.

-Bien.

-Bueno… ya te podrías salir? Te aviso que estás encima de mí.

-Mmm… no.

-Cómo que no?- La cara de Penny enrojeció.

-Pues… estoy muy cómodo así- puso una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no! Suéltame!

Penny forcejeaba, y Castiel se carcajeaba al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de la pelimorada de escapar.

-Te dejaré ir si me das un besito.

La cara de Penny enrojeció mucho más que antes, esta evz por vergüenza.

-QUÉ? NO! ESTÁS LOCO!

-Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? No me digas que nunca has dado tu primer beso.

-…

-Oye.. en serio?- Penny solo miró hacia otro lado, muy roja.

-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ! NUNCA HAS BESADO A NADIE!

-Q-Qué tiene d-d-de malo? Y qué hay d-de ti?

-YO? YO NI SIQUIERA SOY VIRGEN! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJA!POBRE NIÑITA!

-Castiel, que demonios estás haciendo?

Una tranquila voz que se le hizo familiar a Penny calmó a Castiel por un momento.

-Lysandro?

-¿Por qué molestas a Penny? Qué haces encima de ella? Por qué le sangra la nariz?

-Larga historia. Pero en resumen, esta teñida me debe un MP3, y nunca ha besado a nadie.

-N-no es necesario que s-s-e lo digas a él!

-Castiel, sal de encima de Penny.

-Bien, bien, tu seriedad malogra mi sentido del humor. Tú, teñida, te buscaré a la salida para acompañarte y que me des el dinero de mi MP3. Adiós.

Se paró tranquilamente y se fue caminando.

-Gracias Lys… Ese plano me estaba fastidiando.

Lysandro estiró la mano como todo un caballero, para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ella se paró, su cara quedó a centímetros del rostro de Lysandro, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

-N-no hay p-problema. ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz?

-Ah… me caí mientras huía del plano, y creo que me rompí la nariz.

-Ten, te doy mi pañuelo. Parece que la hemorragia ya paró, así que límpiate los restos dela sangre. Creo que sería mejor si luego vas al hospital para que verifiquen que no tienes nada roto.

-Sí, creo que haré eso. Qué haces fuera de clase?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

-Yo no tengo mi horario, y tú?

-Bueno, ya es hora del almuerzo.

-Almuerzo! Genial! Hora de comer! Te veo luego!

Se paró y empezó a correr, pero luego se detuvo y se volteó.

-Ehmm.. te importaría decirme dónde está la cafetería?

-Jaja, claro. Vamos.

En la cafetería:

-Waoo! Es gigante!

-Bueno Penny, dejé mi almuerzo en mi salón, voy a traerlo y luego te alcanzo.

-De acuerdo, yo me compraré algo.

En la tienda, Penny escogió muchos dulces, ya que los almuerzos se habían acabado, y luego…

-E-esto… mi dinero… creo que… lo dejé por aquí…

Luego de recorrerse todo el cuerpo y buscar bien en su mochila, vio que no tenía dinero.

-Olvidé… el dinero… en mi casa…..

Se retiró de la tienda y se sentó sola en una mesa, no quería ver a nadie comer. Entró en depresión.

-Tengo hambre….

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo c: Los siento por la demora D: A partir de ahora los capítulos serán semanales o quincenales, no estoy segura, pero me demoraré menos ^^ Gracias a todas por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí :´)**

**-En el próximo episodio se integrará un nuevo personaje~**

**-Siiory, tu Two-shot ya estaba listo, pero se me borró el archivo D: Lo siento, lo volveré a escribir y lo subiré lo más pronto posible :´)**

**-Estuve revisando y me he dado cuenta de que no hay fics sobre Alexy, y ayer mientras pensaba se me ocurrió una historia OCxAlexy, les gustaría uno? Es solo una idea~**

**Adiós!**


	5. ¿Una nueva Tyler?

**Hola :I Les dejo un pequeño resumen de cómo va todo:**

**Penny llegó al instituto, conoció a Lysandro, a Nathaniel, Castiel, Melody y Rosalya. Le debe un MP3 a Castiel y se olvidó el dinero para almorzar, así que está sentada sola en una mesa sufriendo. Sigamos~**

**Corazón de melón no pertenece. Es propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov.**

* * *

Ah~

…

Nuestra protagonista pelivioleta en estos momentos está atravesando una fuerte depresión por falta de comida, así que la dejaremos de lado por un rato. Veamos que están haciendo los chicos mientras tanto~

**Con Nathaniel:**

El chico de ojos dorados se preguntaba hacia dónde diablos se había escabullido Penny, debía disculparse por "acosarla" y darle su horario.

-Vaya… ¿Dónde se metió esta chica? Seguro Castiel la raptó.. Ok, calma, no creo que esa inocente y dulce criatura se haya dejado engatusar por el idiota ese. Bueno, al menos pude arreglar bien su horario y podré estar con ella en todas las clases. Ya es hora de almorzar, será mejor que vaya a la cafetería :nomedigas: Tal vez me la encuentre ahí.

**Con Lysandro:**

Por fin pude encontrar a Penny, tenía el pequeño temor de que esa dulce señorita que captó mi atención no hubiera venido. Pero se está saltando las clases, y eso no es adecuado para su desempeño académico, aunque no tenga su horario… Apenas lo tenga intentaré acompañarla a todas sus clases, para que así no se pierda y no se salte ninguna. **(Mira quién lo dice e.e)**

Ahora iré a la cafetería para acompañarla mientras almorzamos.

**Con Castiel:**

Tsk.

Teñida idiota.

**Con Armin: (Recién aparece xd)**

-Ah~ Que hambre! Estoy súper cansado! Odio las clases! Tú no, Alexy?

-No sé qué tanto te quejas, si te la has pasado con la consola.

-Es que, es cansado tener que mover tanto los dedos! Cuando estoy en modo aventura y hay que correr, debo moverme súper rápido! Terminaré con artritis.

-Ah, qué idiota eres. Vamos a comer.

-Ah sí, por cierto, Alexy..

-Mmm?

-No traje dinero, me darías algo?

-No! Necesito la mitad de mi dinero para ir de compras luego de clase~

-T-te importan más las compras qué tu hermano? Dejarás que muera de hambre?

-Mmm.. sí~

-Insensible ;-;

Y ahora todos los chicos se van a reunir en la cafetería, que está repleta.

La única mesa que está "vacia" es aquella en la que está sentada una chica a la que no se le distingue la cara, que está sobre la mesa, solo se ve su larga cabellera morada.

Todos pensaron esto:

"**Penny" -Lysandro**

"**Al fin la encuentro" -Nathaniel**

"**La teñida" -Castiel**

"**Y ésta quién es" -Armin**

"**Violetta se puso extensiones?" –Alexy**

El primero en acercarse fue Alexy, que agarró el cabello de Penny.

-¿Por qué te pusiste extensiones, pequeña Violetta? Te queda mejor el cabello corto, además este cabello que te has puesto está todo feo y descuidado, seguro no fuiste a una buena peluquería…

Penny levantó su cabeza.

-¿Por qué insultas a mi cabello? Sé que está descuidado, pero igual es bonito…

-¿Bonito? Pero si es horrible! Te lo has teñido? Este color no puede ser natural… -Dijo Alexy mientras olvidaba completamente que no conocía a esa chica.

-Sí lo es, es violeta natural.

Alexy ya se había sentado al costado de la chica y los chicos decidieron sentarse alrededor.

Mientras Penny y Alexy conversaban alegremente sobre a dónde irían luego para arreglarle el cabello a la chica, pues se habían vuelto buenos amigos de la nada, Castiel y Nathaniel fueron a calentar sus almuerzos, por supuesto, iban peleándose en el camino.

Armin empujó a Alexy y se sentó junto a Penny

-Hola! Tú quién eres? Tienes dinero para mí?

Lo curioso fue que ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Armin, y lo siento, no tengo dinero.

-Soy Penny Lane, lo siento, yo tampoco.

-Moriremos de hambre entonces?

-Parece que sí.

-Penny, te gustaría que te invite de mi almuerzo?

-Lys, gracias, está bien!

Armin se le acercó a Lysandro con una rara expresión en su cara, que intentaba ser de ternura.

-Lys, a mí no me quieres dar un poco de tu comida?

-No.

-Ah~ Moriré de hambre~

Armin terminó convenciendo a su hermano para que le invite un poco de su comida.

Penny sacó de su bolsillo un tenedor y se pegó mucho a Lysandro para poder comer juntos, de ambas partes del plato, lo que hizo que el albino se sonrojara, pero la muy idiota no se dio cuenta.

Llegaron Castiel y Nathaniel, que seguían peleando, y Nath se quedó parado mirando con enojo a Lysandro y Castiel.

-Rubia? Oye, te estaba insultando, te toca responder!- Castiel le gritaba molesto.

-Están muy juntos…- Susurraba Nathaniel.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia donde estaban los heterócromos y se sentó en medio de los dos.

-No quieres mejor de mi comida Penny? Está más rica y….

Penny se había alejado rápidamente de Nathaniel.

-Volviste, acosador…

-Ah, cierto, lo siento por todo eso, realmente no fue intencional, no soy un acosador.

-Mmm… seguro?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo! Entonces somos amigos! – Penny se le acercó a Nath con una radiante sonrisa haciendo que el delegado se sonrojara.

-¿Cómo qué acosador?- Preguntó un poco molesto Lysandro.

-Ah? No, no es nada importante, mejor lo dejamos- dijo alegre Penny. –Entonces, de cuál de los dos platos comeré?

-Del mío!

-No, del mío!

Al final Penny consiguió un plato y se sirvió un poco de cada comida. Comió tranquilamente, les agradeció y se fue saltando, y los chicos fueron tras ella, aunque se fueron dispersando.

Alexy: Bueno, nos vemos a la salida para llevarte a la peluquería!

Penny: Ah, pero hoy no puedo…

Castiel: Cierto, acompañaré a la teñida para que me dé el dinero que me debe por mi MP3.

Alexy: Bien, entonces iremos mañana. Vámonos Armin, tenemos clase.

Armin: Ahh.. que aburrido..

Lys: Yo te acompañaré a tu próxima clase.

Nath: Ah cierto, toma tu horario, tenemos clase de historia ahora.

Lys: Que coincidencia, a mí también. Vamos los tres juntos.

Penny: Sí, claro! Ah, pero esperen, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Castiel: Yo me voy. Es aburrido. Adiós Lysandro, rubia, y teñida, te veo a la salida.

Penny se fue hacia un pasillo y sacó su celular y marcó a Grace, su hermana, quien se supone la llamaría para decirle algo importante.

-No contesta… Bueno, supongo que la llamaré después de clase.

**Me da pereza escribir sobre la presentación de Penny y las clases, así que vamos de frente al fin del día~**

**DING DONG~**

Sonó por fin la campana, seguida de un suspiro colectivo y una avalancha de alumnos que volvían a casa.

Penny demoró bastante en salir, pues no encontraba la puerta de salida, y cuando llegó vio a Castiel esperándola.

-Te demoraste demasiado, teñida! Qué tanto hacías?

-No encontraba la salida.

-Y por qué no simplemente seguiste el tumulto de alumnos?

-Lo capté luego de un rato.

-Vaya que eres idiota. Bueno, vámonos.

-Sí.

Penny no recordaba su dirección, pero por suerte tenía un GPS en su celular. Mientras caminaban fue oscureciendo, pero no se percataron porque hablaban animadamente sobre temas sin importancia y música. Entonces escucharon cada cierto tiempo unos pasos detrás suyo y un arrastrar como de maletas, pero cuando volteaban no veían nada. Penny empezó a temblar, y aunque Castiel temía por ella, no iba a mostrar ninguna preocupación, era un chico rudo.

Empezaron a caminar más rápido.

El ruido se acercaba cada vez más.

La calle seguía desierta.

Penny, llena de miedo, estaba tomada fuertemente del brazo de Castiel, que no la rechazaba, pues sabía que alguien los seguía.

Vieron una sombra-

Ya estaban cerca.

La sombra se acercaba cada vez más. Empezaron a correr y llegaron a la casa-mansión de Penny.

-Pero qué caraj- aquí es dónde vives? Es gigante! Acaso eres millonaria? Con razón hay gente siguiéndote! .

No debió haber hecho ese comentario, pues Penny estaba acurrucada temblando en el sillón mientras temblaba.

-Oye, vives sola?

Ella asintió levemente.

-C-Cuando te vayas quedaré sola y esa persona entrará, y quién s-sabe lo que me hará…

Él realmente estaba preocupado por ella, pero no lo demostraría, no señor. Así que intentó sonar relajado.

-Cuántas habitaciones tiene este lugar?

-5 o 6. –Respondió extrañada por la pregunta.

-Bueno, si tienes tanto miedo, no hay más remedio, me quedaré a dormir aquí.

El rostro de Penny enrojeció totalmente.

-V-vas a violarme mientras duermo?

-No.

-Verme dormir?

-No.

-Dibujarme bigotes mientras duermo?

-NO, IDIOTA! LO HAGO PARA QUE NO ESTÉS SOLA!- Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, su rostro también enrojeció.

-Ah.. bueno.. e-en ese caso.. te mostraré la habitación de invitados, pero… con qué ropa dormirás?

-Con calzoncillos, así que no se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación durante la noche.

-Tampoco querría! Además tampoco hay nada que ver..

-Así que ya recuperaste el sentido del humor, teñida?

-Que soy pelivioleta natural!

-Sí, sí.

-Ah.. Bueno, voy a darme una ducha, ya vuelvo.

Castiel aún estaba preocupado por el acosador que podía estar afuera, pero si se mostraba diferente Penny se asustaría, así que debía parecer relajado. Vio que la sala estaba muy desordenada, habían varias maletas y cajas cerradas, en la cocina no había nada, y solo había un televisor y un sofá en la sala. La idiota ni siquiera había terminado de desempacar…

Luego de un rato Penny bajó con el cabello mojado aún y su pijama, que como era un poco pegado, dejaba ver su figura, que era buena, a pesar de que efectivamente no tenía mucho pecho. Él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Penny se lanzó a su lado en el sofá y vieron tele unas horas, hasta que ella se quedó dormida sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Tch.. Se durmió… pero bueno, si me levanto voy a despertarla, así que mejor me quedo aquí.. Pero no es porque quiera… **(maldito tsundere e.e)**

…

…

…

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió.

Ambos adolescentes despertaron de golpe y se pararon, y Castiel puso a Penny detrás suyo.

Pero en vez de un asesino o un acosador o un ladrón, había una linda chica, muy parecida a Penny, salvo por su cabello negro y corto, y sus ojos rojos.

-P-penny?

Fue la pelivioleta la que habló? No, fue esa intrusa. Tenía la voz parecida, pero era mucho más baja.

-Grace? Eres tú la que nos seguía?

La teñida la conoce, así que al menos Castiel pudo tranquilizarse.

-Sí, fui yo, mi tía Agatha me dio una copia de la llave de esta casa, pero no sabía dónde quedaba, y como sabía a qué instituto ibas decidí seguirte, pero no te hablé porque te vi con este chico…

-Ah sí, él es Castiel, es un amigo.

-N-no es tú novio? Pensé que habías prometido no enamorarte…

**Luego de varias confusiones y explicaciones después~**

**-**Bien Castiel, ella es Grace, es mi gemela.

-Y si es tú gemela, por qué no tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos?

-Los ojos es por nuestros padres, y el cabello de ambas es violeta, pero ella se lo pinta de vez en cambio porque no le gusta llamar la atención.

-Bueno, voy a vivir contigo a partir de ahora.

-Qué bueno, Grace! Podremos compartir tiempo juntas! – Penny se lanzó hacia ella muy feliz.

-Bueno, ya que no hay acosadores, es mejor que me vaya.- Dijo Castiel aburrido, pues todo el susto había sido por gusto.

-No, ya es de madrugada, mejor quédate.

-Bueno, ya que insistes~

Al final cada uno fue a su habitación (Grace también tiene una) y así acabó aquel día tan agitado.

Ahora había dos chicas.

Si una sola volvía loco al instituto, cómo sería con dos?

Prepárate, Sweet Amoris.

Su mundo será puesto de cabeza.

* * *

**Bien! Aquí acaba el capítulo :T Lo siento si no es muy largo, el siguiente si lo será :3**

**Si quieren información sobre Grace, está todo en mi perfil.**

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
